Underlord
Vrogros, the Underlord, is a strength hero that is provides nuke to the enemies that burns to the enemy's max hp, area root that disables enemy, creating space to the enemy in dire need of backup, damage reduction to the enemy around him which also provides bonus damage for himself, And last but not least, his ultimate, Highway to Hell, which is reworked for the sake of the gamemode, which opens portal at underlord's position and target location instead of an unit or a building. Lore Neither myth nor song exist to tell of their coming. Deep below the surface of the world lay unknown wonders and horrors. Down and down again, well beneath the slithering magma fields and simmering roots of dormant volcanoes stands the obsidian city of Aziyog, its incomparable stonework spanning an endless cavern. Within honeycomb walls mortared with the bones of countless slaves lies the domain of the Abyssal Horde, and their brutal underlord Vrogros. Armed by the monstrous forgemasters of his kind and well-practiced in the arts of the Dark Rift, Vrogros is able to conjure forth flame and crippling malice through the twist between worlds. He seeks always to expand his holdings, destroying or enslaving all he encounters. Yet the lands offered by the subterranean realm are few, and so his sights have turned upward. By his command the first waves of abyssal invaders have already marched through the rift, a few doomed legions meant merely to test the might of nations above. Now, as his full force readies itself for unending conquest, Vrogros himself steps into a sunlit world to announce his coming reign. Those who face the Underlord will bow and pay tribute, or be crushed where they stand. Abilities Q: Firestorm 100/110/120/130/180/230 mana || 12 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Calls down waves of fire that damage enemy units in the target area, burning for additional damage over time. Cast Range: 750 Cast Point: 0.6 Effect Radius: 400 Number of Waves: 6 Wave Interval: 1 Damage per Wave: 25/40/55/70/145/220 (Talent 43/58/73/88/163/238) Max Health as Damage per Second: 1%/2%/3%/4%/5%/6% Burn Duration: 2 Note: -Burn debuff does not stack per interval. Each interval refreshes its duration, resulting in 8 possible burn damage instances. --- W: Pit of Malice 100/115/130/145/205/295 mana || 32/28/24/20/20/20 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes A deadly pit is conjured at the target location; any unit that enters will be rooted. Each enemy unit within the pit are affected every 3.6 seconds. Cast Range: 750 Cast Point: 0.45 Effect Radius: 375 Pit Duration: 12/12/12/12/13/15 Root Interval: 3.6 Root Duration: 0.9/1.2/1.5/1.8/1.8/1.8 (Talent 1.7/2/2.3/2.6/2.6/2.6) --- E: Atrophy Aura Ability: Aura || Affects: Enemies/Self || Dispellable: No Nearby enemy units are weakened, losing a portion of their base damage. If a unit dies while under this effect, Underlord gains bonus damage. Radius: 900 Attack Damage Reduction: 7%/18%/29%/40%/40%/40% Attack Damage Bonus per Hero Death: 30/35/40/45/90/150 (Talent 45/50/55/60/105/165) Attack Damage Bonus per Creep Death: 5 Attack Damage Bonus Duration: 30/40/50/60/70/90 (Aghanim's Scepter: 70/80/90/100/110/130) --- R: Highway to Hell 75/150/225/375/600 mana || 180 cooldown Ability: Point Target || Affects: '''Heroes Opens up two linked portals, one at Underlord's position and one at the target point. The portals periodically teleport both allies and enemies within them to the other's location. '''Cast Range: 1800/2400/3000/3600/4200 Cast Point: 0.6 Range: 1800/2400/3000/3600/4200 Portal Minimum Range: 900 Portal Radius: 250 Portal Duration: 6/9/12/15/18 Teleport Interval: 3 Note: -Does not teleport non-player units or rooted units. -Units retain their relative positions from the portals' cores when teleporting. -The portals destroy trees within them upon creation and during each teleport interval. -Portal can be closed soon using the "Close Highway" from hotkey D Talents Strategy* Firestorm is a very good nuke, try to hit as much target as you can. Pit of Malice is good at creating space and initiate on mobile heroes. Atrophy aura benefits a lot in this gamemode, try to be in range of creep deaths, or even heroes if you can, they'll provide huge amount of damage, probably can reach rapier damage. Highway to Hell works best at escape, also good to steal cores, and initiate a teamfight. however, keep in mind that enemy heroes can go into the portal as well, remember to root them before entering the portal. Trivia * Underlord's ultimate is changed because the vanilla ultimate is useless in this gamemode, the only teleport you can use is to the fountain, hence the beautiful change * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Obligatory almost never pick underlord in bot games, custom games, or even unranked, following strategy's trick is at your own risk. References Lore source